the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
Daily Quests 1-2 levels
Block 1 Quest Name: Big construction Description: No point staying idle! It`s time for big construction! Enter the Tree on the island and build Arena, Cave and furnish the Shop. You will be given a reward which can be taken in the event. It will arrive right after the mission is complete. Requirements: * Build Cave * Build Arena * Build Store Rewards: three items of the equipment Type: not repeated quest Quest Name: First achievements Description: Island decoration has begun! Now you have to try how strong the buildings are! Get the weapons and try yourself at the Arena. For this you can use the "Fight!" button in the top left hand corner of the game screen, or enter via the Arena itself and select battle type. To get into the Cave, enter it via your island. Beware, the search might reveal unexpected guests! And finally, sell something to the Trader. It can be done by clicking any item and pressing Sell in the context menu. Requirements: * Win in the Arena once * Search the cave 5 times * Sell any item to the Merchant Rewards: 1000 energy Type: repeated quest Quest Name: Friends nearby Description: One more task remains before you can become a Guardian and record your deeds into the Book of Heavens! Find the Plus icon next to the chat, enter the Friend list and invite to Game. Requirements: ''' * Invite a friend '''Rewards: 5 diamonds Type: not repeated quest Block 2 Complete Block 1 to start Block 2. Quest Name: Magic time Description: Don`t be afraid to use magic! Ithelps to battle any enemy. Learn the spell "Magical Cross" in the Mages School and finish an opponent with it in the Arena. Requirements: * Learn Magic Cross spell * Finish off one opponent in the Arena using the Magic Cross spell Rewards: Power of Magic, Health Flask and Beastin of common quality - 10 pcs each Type: not repeated quest Quest Name: Island Master Description: Inspect your domain! Combat "Heavens spirit" and a cave "Worm larva" when you run into it while searching theCave. Have a stroll around neighbouring islands and check out how other Guardians live. Requirements: * Kill Heavenly spirit * Kill worm larva * Visit 5 islands of other Guardians Rewards: Phial of Helm recipe, Zircon - 17 pcs Type: repeated quest Quest Name: Jack of all trades Description: Try yourself as a Master! Craft the elixir "Helm`s Vial" in the Workshop. To do this, learn the recipe from the backpack by clicking it and selecting "Learn" in the context menu, and then proceed to the Workshop. Buy one backpack slot and repair any item you took into a battle. It can be done via the context menu of the item. Requirements: * Produce Phial of Helm * Purchase one backpack slot * Repait an item Rewards: Dragon pet level 1 Type: not repeated quest Block 3 Complete Block 1 and Block 2 to start Block 3. Quest Name: Good investment Description: Use resources for the good! Get 1000 Crystals. Spend 100 Energy and 1 Diamond and get the help of elixirs: "Tablet of Protection" "Tablet of Fortune" Requirements: Rewards: * Receive 1000 crystals * Spend 100 energy * Spend 1 diamod Type: repeated quest Quest Name: Fearless Warrior Description: Kill the island monster "Warrior Shadow" and kill the enemy by using Lightning, and you will receive new magic , which allows you to change tactics on the battlefield. Requirements: * Kill 5 Warriror's Shadow * Finish off 2 opponents in the Arne with the Lightning Rewards: Agony and Curse - 15 pcs of common quality each Type: repeated quest Category:Daily Quests Category:Get started